Chapter 6
Making Progress (Beginning) (ススミダス (前), Susumidasu (mae)) is the sixth chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Hime makes as commotion about being hungry, prompting Akina telling Kyosuke to get some food for her, to which Kyosuke replies she had already ate two hours ago. Akina then turns his attention towards Kotoha and Ao who are playing video games and tells them to get back to work. Kotoha responds by saying they had already finished their days worth of work. Akina yells at them all, berating them for slacking off, and tells them they will be helping him clean the office the next day. Kyosuke tells Akina that, Hime has a business trip to the ward conference and will be unable to come. Kotoha tells Akina that she was able to re-issue her ticket to Germany and would be leaving, and Ao responds saying she has the day off, leaving Akina responsible for cleaning. The next day as Akina finishes cleaning the office, Kyosuke enters the building asking for some coffee. Akina asks Kyosuke if he had had lunch yet, the latter responding with no. As Akina prepares food, Kyosuke asks Akina if he needed help, which Akina declines. While the two eat lunch, Kyosuke questions Akina if he were feeling lonely without the other three since it is quiet without them. Their conversation is interrupted by Kyosuke’s younger sister, Touka Kishi, who enters the room with a cast on her leg, while walking with a crutch. Kyosuke berates Touka, telling her that he had told her previously not to go out. Yae Shinatsuhiko enters the room, intervening, stating she was chaperoning Touka, while mentioning how Kyoskue consistently talks about Touka in the confessionals. Kyosuke asks what Touka she had come here for. Touka responds stating she had heard Akina and Kyosuke were alone for the day, and brought some food for them, only to realize Akina had already made food, much to her disappointment. Akina offers to eat the food anyways cheering Touka up. Kyosuke finishes the rest of his food and offers to eat her food as well. Yae mentions how the two of them should get lunch as well, which Akina responds by offering to make them food as well, exciting Touka. Yae teases Touka for having a homemade meal made by her crush, causing Touka to lose her balance and accidentally knocking a couch into the air with her crutch. Kyosuke attempts to stop the couch but fails and the couch crashes next to Akina into the kitchen cupboards. Touka apologizes profusely, which Akina responds by stating he is used to it. Kyosuke chastises Touka, telling her that her power is out of control, and reminds that they are oni. Touka offer to help to clean, which Kyosuke strongly declines. Touka apologizes and leaves. Akina asks Kyosuke if he had been too harsh on Touka, which replies it is fine. Kyosuke picks a photo from the wreckage, which Yae Identifies as Akina and his grandfather Makiharu Hiizumi. As Touka walks by herself, she encounters Mina and Kana Tatebayashi across the street at a crossing light. Mina teases Touka for looking depressed and asks if she had been rejected by Akina. Touka questions them on how Shidou Mizuki usually picks them up from preschool, which Mina responds by saying he was late and they were going home by themselves. Shidou finds the two while driving in a police cruiser, and states to himself how he had only been a little late. Suddenly the vehicle begins to malfunction and begins to accelerate on its own. Shidou attempts to use the breaks but finds that those a broken too. As the vehicle is about to collide with Touak and the twins, Touka grabs the twins with one arm and stop the vehicle with the other. In the process of doing so Touka accidentally breaks the bones of the twins causing them to cough out blood. Akina, Kyoske and Yae hear the crash from the office. Kyosuke rushes off to the source of the sound followed by Akina. At the scene Touka is seen crying over the bodies of the twins. As Akina arrive at the scene, Kyosuke grabs Akina by the collar and pushes him against a wall. Kyosuke blames Akina for not succeeding his Makiharu as the Oyakume, to have prevented this from happening. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Touka Kishi (First appearance) * Yae Shinatsuhiko (First appearance) * Makiharu Hiizumi (Photo) * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * Shidō Mizuki Navigation Category:Chapters